W.I.T.C.H. Club Wiki
'Welcome to W.I.T.C.H. Club Wiki' W.I.T.C.H. Club is a group of fairy friends named Lee, Kyle, Joshua, Kyle, Taylor, Kyle, Barrett, Kyle, Phillip, Kyle, Matthew, Kyle, Heath, Kyle, Fernando, Kyle, Remi, Kyle, Clay, Kyle, Jay, Kyle, Andishaeh, Kyle, Gage, Kyle, Karsyn, Kendal, Abby, Josh, Keehly, Shelby, Ben, and Chase, who as you might've guessed it have magical powers and if in human form, they are summoned when their kanji characters float above them or if it appears on their hands. Lee, the Fairy of the Garuda Spark, Joshua, the Fairy of Wind, Taylor, the Fairy of Water, Barrett, the Fairy of Metal, Phillip, the Fairy of Nature, Matthew, the Fairy of Fire, and Heath, the Fairy of Ice are also the new Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, but only their friends: Fernando, the Fairy of the Sun and Moon; Remi, the Fairy of Music; Clay, the Fairy of Stars; Jay, the Fairy of Phoenix Fire; Andishaeh, the Fairy of Technology; Gage, the Fairy of Clouds; Karsyn, the Fairy of Light; Kendal, the Fairy of Heart; Abby, the Fairy of Animals; Josh, the Fairy of Lava and Magma; Keehly, the Fairy of the Sky; Shelby, the Fairy of the Forest; Ben, the Fairy of Spiders; Chase, Prince of Meridian and Fairy of Light and Matter; the Winx, the Specialists (the Winx's husbands), and the X-Men know that Lee, Joshua, Taylor, Barrett, Phillip, Matthew, and Heath are also the Yellow, Pink, Blue, White, Black, Red, and Green Rangers. Together, the W.I.T.C.H. Club face the Jinx (Icion, Darkar, and Stormien), nephews of the Winx's old enemies the Trix (Icy, Darcy, and Stormy). Music The W.I.T.C.H. Club members are also musicianists and have even formed their own band. Lee, Jay, Shelby, Ben, and Chase are the Lead Vocals, Joshua, Barrett, Fernando, and Chase are on Trumpet, Taylor and Matt are on Drums, Phillip is on French Horn, Heath and Abby are on Saxaphone, Remi and Keehly are on Keyboards and Synthesizers, Clay is the Bassist, Jay is the Electric Guitarist, Lee even has his own guitar, keyboard, and his own snare drum set, Andishaeh plays Bassoon, Gage, Kendal, and Ben have a set of Tubas, Karsyn plays the Flute, Josh is the Keytarist, and Shelby plays the Cello. For some strange reason, Lee can play almost any percussion instrument at the same time. Jay is mine, Shelby, Ben, and Chase, on some occasions, are the backup singers along with the other W.I.T.C.H. Club kids. They also perform songs from TV Shows from 1985 - 2012 or songs sung by world known performers. These TV Shows and/or performers include: *Lil' Wayne *Finding Nemo *Kile Kennedy *Gringus *Hannah Montana *J'Dinkalage *Eminem *Tool *Mastodon *Lil' Jon *Hingle McCringleberry *The Lonely Island The music is done by a mariachi band. Similarities to Jem and the Holograms Lee and Taylor both have the same bangs as the lead singer of Jem and the Holograms: Lee=Jem and Taylor=Jerrica. Karsyn, Abby, Keehly, and Shelby sort of have the same hairstyles as Kimber Benton, Carmen "Raya" Alonso, Shana Elmsford, and Aja Leith of Jem and the Holograms. The Jinx have the same bang style as the Misfits: Icion=Pizzazz, Darkar=Roxy, and Stormien=Stormer. Lee received small yellow diamond-shaped earrings like Jerrica recieved the Jemstar Earrings. Zordon is brought back to life and is now new and improved as he can now create 600 holograms a minute like Synergy. Both the WITCH Club and the Jinx are amature rockstars, while the WITCH Club and the Specialists sing songs from Jem and the Holograms, the Jinx sing songs from the Misfits, there is still left to decide what group will sing songs from the Stingers. The theme song for the W.I.T.C.H. Club series is apparently the same theme song for the Jem series. There are recolored versions of Starlight Music and the Rockin' Roadster, now renamed Magix Music and Magic Roadster, both are colored blue and pink the same colors as Alfea. Similarities to Winx Club Lee, Joshua, Taylor, Barrett, Phillip, and Matt's Winx Outfits are similar to the Winx fairies before them. Lee=Bloom, Joshua=Stella, Taylor=Musa, Barrett=Aisha, Phillip=Flora, and Matt=Tecna. Lee, Joshua, Taylor, Barrett, Phillip, and Matt receive the Winx's old dormmatories. The WITCH Club's Magic Winx, Charmix, and Enchantix, and Believix Transformation Sequences come from the Winx. The Jinx have the same personality as the Trix. Lee's power of the Garuda Lightning and Jay's power of the Phoenix Fire both come from Bloom's power of the Dragon Flame. Similarites to Other Shows Lee, Joshua, Taylor, Barrett, Phillip, Matt, and Heath's Ranger forms, along with Zordon and Alpha, look like they did in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie, only the Green Ranger outfit doesn't appear in the movie. The rangers' finding their coins was similar to how the planeteers found their rings. The Mighty Morphin-Zeo-Turbo-In Space Power Rangers Saga is metioned in Zordon's introduction. Due to the ranger powers' reconstruction being incomplete, the Ranger outfits only appear as holograms over the kids' bodies, until later episodes. The Winx's transformation sequences from the Nickelodeon Specials are used for the Ranger's morphing sequences. Applejack and Fluttershy come from the ''My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic ''series. The Mutant Powers of Karsyn, Jay, and Lee come from X-Men, while the mutant powers of Fernando, Remi, Josh, and Abby came from Power Rangers and others. The Mutant Powers of Joshua, Taylor, Phillip, and Matt came from the core show, W.I.T.C.H.. Andishaeh's powers come from both X-Men and Power Rangers. The wall paper for each room is the same as the locker designs from Victorious: Lee's poster is a stary night sky with the song "Make It Shine" on it, same with his closet door (Tori); Jay's closet door is a keyboard that he plays in order to open it (Andre); Shelby's closet door is transparent (Beck); Ben's closet door and poster has items from his happier times (Robbie); and Chase's closet door and poster have siccors on them (Jade). Category:Browse